Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
In the trend of information digitization in these years, there is an increasing demand for image processing apparatuses such as a printer and a facsimile that are used for outputting digital information and a scanner that is used for digitizing documents. Such an image processing apparatus often has an image capturing function, an image forming function, a communicating function, and the like as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that can use service of a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, a copier, and the like.
In order to increase the security level, some information processing systems perform user authentication. The information processing system allows an authenticated user to use the functions installed in an image processing apparatus. For example, authority to use the functions installed in the image processing apparatus is set for each card, so as to restrict the authority to use the functions according to attributes of the user.